Love Triangle
by ChocolateSkull
Summary: A certain blue haired meister and albino both harbor feelings for lord deaths son Death The Kid. Both are trying to win over the young shinigami but what if a not so friendly man from Kid's past returned? what if he liked Kid as well? This is a redo of my old fanfiction that was deleted :D Please R & R, no flames please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a remake of my old story 'Love Triangle'. Someone hacked into my account, deleted my stuff and changed my password so I couldnt continue the story D: I was so mad...but I made this new account and Im re-doing the story that so many people seemed to love, thanks for all the comments on it btw XD and sorry for this short crappy chapter, I couldnt find my original so I had nothing to base it on D:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater D:**

Blackstar sighed in content to himself as he looked across the classroom at a certain..someone who had been on his mind for the past few weeks

He couldnt stop thinking about the golden eyed boy, this may sound completely un-Blackstar but he truly did love the raven haired shinigami

Death The Kid was the name of his object of desire, he watched as Kid lazily copied down what the substitute teacher was saying about soul's or something related to it, Blackstar didnt know, he was to busy watching as Kid's chest moved slightly with every breath he took and how he sometimes glared at his notes then quickly earased whatever it was he messed up on, or how he twiddled his thumbs when bored...

Blackstar let out another sigh, only this one sounded like a teenage girl thinking about a crush

Tsubaki, Blackstars weapon partner looked at Blackstar concerned that is until she saw the look of lust laced on his face, she followed his eyes until they reached Kid, she then blushed and looked back at her meister who didnt seem to realize his weapons relization

She then cocked an eyebrow when she seen a certain albino doing the same thing as Blackstar, as in Soul was stairing at Kid-kun as well

Tsubaki then debated in her head on whether she should tell Blackstar or not...he might be upset if he really liked Kid, but he would be depressed if she didnt tell him, she sucked in a breath as she came to a conclusion and tapped her blue haired meister on the shoulder

"What is it Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked, never taking his eyes off the of the striped haired boy

"Well...I just wanted to tell you...that umm" Her face turned red once she realized what she was about to say

"Hellllo? what is it?" Blackstar pried his eyes off of Kid to look at his weapon

"Well.."She then pointed to Soul who was staring at Kid

Blackstar looked confused for a moment before he noticed who exactly the albino was looking at

"what does he think he's doing?" Blackstar asked himself in an angry mutter

Before Blackstar could do something erational Spirits voice rang out threw the room

"_Could Soul Eater, Blackstar and-"_

_"My little Kiddo!" _Death intrupted Spirit who sighed

"_Please come to the death room, thats Soul, Blackstar and Death The Kid please report the the death room"_

The three adressed boys looked confused but stood and left for the Death room without any complaints

"What do you think the boss man wants?" Blackstar asked as he tried not to kill Soul

"Father never mentioned needing any of us today so frankly I have no idea" Kid said as he put his hands into his pockets

Soul flung an arm around Kid's shoulders

"Its probabily nothing to serious, I mean it is lord death after all" He said

Kid glared at him and shrugged off the invading arm

"Was that an insult to my father?" He asked venomosly

Soul paled as he shook his head

"N-No Im just saying...well he's never really serious..." He rubbed the back of his head"so not cool..."

Kid just rolled his eyes and continued walking as Blackstar tried not to laugh

Blackstar mentally smirked as he walked behind Kid, this gave him a perfect view of...well you know~

Soul walked on Kids left and snuck glances at the black haired shinigami, inwardly imagining what he could do to him...

Souls thoughts were cut off as a foot 'accidentally' stepped on his heel, he turned around and glared at the blue haired meister who was trying to act innocent

Soon the three arrived at the two large doors that led to the Death room, Kid was the one to open them and the first to walk in, the other two close behind

"What did you call us for father?" Kid asked in his emotionless voice

"Well I have a little mission for the three of you!" Unlike Kid, Shinigami-sama's voice was bubbly and full of life

"And why weren't our partners called down?" Kid asked

"Well...women can't go on this mission Kiddo, the last team with a girl on it that went came back heavily injured with a note stating not to bring and I quote 'incompetent females' near him, whoever he may be" Death shrugged"But this kishin has been kidnapping and killing teens with black hair, and all of them are boys~ I want you three to stop him~"

"Don't worry the ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR WILL KILL THIS KISHIN!" Blackstar shouted, which caused Kid who was standing right next to him to cover his ears

Blackstar smiled sheepishly to Kid and chuckled

Kid simply rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundreth time today and looked back at his father

"So where is this kishin?"

"Well its...somewhere I cant remember~" Kid facepalmed at his father "but you guys will be getting a ride from a fancy jet to get there~ the driver knows where you younglings are going so theres no need to worrie~"

Soul smiled and Blackstar cheered at the mention of a jet, while Kid just nodded and asked his father where the jet was

"It'll be at the front of the DWMA in about 10 minutes so skedaddle~" Death then waved his hands in a shooing motion

The three then left the room and headed for the front of the school

"Man I cant believe were gonna ride a JET!" Blackstar yelled exited

"Same, this is so cool" Soul nodded in agreement

Kid just continued walking until they got to the front of the school where they sat and waited for the jet to arrive

"I need to tell Liz and Patty that I'll be gone for awhile, I'll be right back" Kid then re-entered the school

Blackstar glared at Soul the moment Kid left

"Hey Soul, there was something I needed to ask you"

"Shoot" Soul said

"Well...I seen you staring at Kid today in class and I just wanted to get across that...Kid's mine and you better not think about doing anything with him" Blackstar said as if he was casualy talking with someone

Soul gaped at Blackstar

"Wait wait wait! What the hell are you talking about?" He asked rudely "I dont see your name on Kid, which means he's fair game"

Now it was Blackstars turn to gape. Blackstar then chuckled

"You honestly think that you have a chance with him? I love everything about him, and he WILL be MINE!" Blackstar yelled

"You wish, I have a better chance at getting him then you do! He hates you!"

Blackstar and Soul glared at one another before a voice rang out behind them

"Who are you guys talking about?"

They both turned to see Kid standing there looking confused

"U-Uh well...you see" Soul tried to speak but counldnt seem to get words out Blackstar on the other hand was always one for talking

"Oh we were just talking about how much Soul loves Maka! He just wouldnt shut up about her!" Blackstar then laughed as Kid nodded

"Its about time you've noticed your feelings for Maka" Kid smirked and chuckled softly

Soul was left standing there glaring at Blackstar and blushing at the same time as the other two boarded the just arrived jet

Soul then quickly ran onto the air craft once he noticed the other two were gone

Once the jet started Kid soon fell asleep unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him and only stopping to glare at one another

...This was going to be a LONG ride...

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still dont own anything related to Soul Eater :/**

**Chapter 2 **

The plane carrying the three boys soon landed in a small town in South America, there were several houses but not a person in sight. The three exited the plane once the plane grounded and took a look around the, what seemed to be, desserted town

"Wonder where everyone is.." Soul wondered

Blackstar jumped on top of one of the small houses and started screaming

"**TOWNSPEOPLE! COME OUT AND BASK IN THE GLORY THAT IS ME! THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR! KHAHAHA"** Soul and Kid face palmed at the blue haired meisters antics

"Keep it down Blackstar, there probably hiding from the kishin" Kid said calmly

Soul nodded and Blackstar jumped off the building in a huff, then the three started walking down the dirt road when they noticed a small shop with its lights on and the door wide open unlike the other locked and bolted up doors

"Come on I bet there's someone in there who can enlighten us on whats going on" Kid said as he pointed to the old looking shop

They all walked into the store, but the moment they stepped in they heard the cock of a shotgun

"Stop where you are!" A rusty voice rang out

Soul held up his arms in surrender

"Dude calm down, we just need some information!" He said while trying to see where the man was

"What kind of information?" The man said as he stepped out from behind an old bookshelf, he looked to be about 30 years old with long brown hair and an unshaved face, and he was holding a shotgun in his two trembling hands

"Just some information about the recent kidnappings that have been happining here" Kid spoke calmly with his hands behind his back

The man looked Kid over then dropped the gun

"You need to leave! Now! You arent safe! The demon only takes those with hair as black as the night sky!" The man shouted at Kid who backed away from the man slightly

"Whoa! old man, where here to STOP the 'demon', and believe me Kiddos fine, now just tell us what you know so we can stop this thing" Blackstar stood infront of Kid in a protective stance

The man shakily sighed but nodded "The creature strikes at night, EVERY night, he comes from the eastern cave, he only takes young boys, with black hair, everytime he takes one there found dead the next morn. Some say hes just a lunitic. But not me, I think hes looking for someone..I dont know who but I just know he's looking, why else would he only kidnap those with raven black hair?"

Kid nodded "You said he comes out of the 'eastern cave'?"

"Yes, there is a cave a few miles from here " He brought out an old burnt map and pointed at a mountain "Here is were he comes from, noone has ever gone there though in fear of death"

Blackstar laughed

"Dont worrie. THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR WILL DESTROY THE EVIL KISHIN!" Blackstar laughed and Soul hit him in the back of the head

"Thank you for your time" Kid thanked the man and bowed slightly

"No problem...but be careful"

The three nodded then headed back out

"Do you really think the kishins looking for someone?" Soul asked

Kid shrugged "I dont know, it is possible though"

"Nothing we cant handle right Kiddo?" Blackstar swung an arm around Kids shoulders

"One. Dont call me that and two" Kid shrugged off his arm"Right, hes just another kishin, nothing we havent faced before"

**2 hours later**

"Man how much farther?" Soul panted as he dragged his feet

Kid checked the map and sighed

"It looks as though we still have another 2 hour walk...I think we should camp here for tonight and start again tomorow"

Blackstar and Soul nodded and opened there bag without complaint (Lord Death gave them one, just incase the mission takes longer then expected) and happily relized that there was only two tents

"...I share with Kid" Soul said and Blackstar scoffed

"In your dreams! He's sharing one with me! Right Kid?"

Kid looked at them both confused

"It dosent matter to me...If its that big a deal I could sleep outside"

Blackstar shook his head quickly "No kiddo, you can share with me! I know Soul drools and talks in his sleep so I wont make you deal with him, Im just that good of a friend~"

Soul glared as Blackstar smirked

Kid agreed, still a little confused, and they began setting up the tents, once done they ate some sandwiches they packed and went to straight to bed

Before Blackstar went in his tent Soul gave him the 'dont try anything funny' look. Blackstar just grinned and went in the tent to see Kid curled up in his sleeping bag like a kitten

Blackstar blushed and sat beside him, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He slowly stroked his cheek with the back of his hand and smiled

"No way am I lossing you to Soul" He whispered as he got in his sleeping bag, and fell into a peaceful sleep

The next morning the three got up and quicky packed there tents and set off for the cave again

After 2 hours of Soul complaining and Blackstar shouting they arrived infront of a damp, dark cave

"This must be the place" Kid said to himself

They were about to walk in but stopped when Kid held his amrs infront of them

"What is it?" Soul asked

"I...sense a wave length...its strong to...but its very familiar" Kid whispered

The two shared a look before Blackstar smirked

"Dont worrie Kiddo~ Ill protect you from whatevers lurking in there!" Blackstar put his arm around Kids waist and walked him in, ignoring the glare from Soul

The three walked in, hearing the occasional drip

Kid grew more and more worried the closer they got to the center of the cave, instead of shrugging off Blackstar he moved closer to him causing him to blush and Soul to pout

They got to the center and gasped, it looked really good..I mean TO GOOD for a simple cave

There was a flat screen tv, hooked up to it was 2 playstations and 2 X-box 360s. A leather love seat, and a heart shaped chair on either side. There was a small kitchen with a fridge a stove a sink and a table with two chairs , 8 candles symmetricaly placed in the middle

Kid gawked "Its...BEAUTIFUL! THE SYMMETRY IS AMAZIN-" Soul coverd Kids mouth and held up a finger to his lips in a shushing motion Kid blushed and nodded

They walked into the 'cave' and looked around for the kishin, well Kid tried to pinpoint his soul while Soul and Blackstar looked around

"Hey guys, check this out" Blackstar pointed at a door with a 'Keep Out' sign taped to it

The three looked at the door before Blackstar slowly opened it

The three stared in shock. The room had a king sized bed in the center with two en-tables on the sides. But that wasnt the scary part...there were pictures of Kid all over the walls, there were some of him having symmetry fits, some of him smiling. But most were of him sleeping...

Kid didnt know what to say, but almost threw up when he seen a giant doll that look just like him, its fabric covered in blood and a white fluid, Soul and Blackstar weren't fairing to well either but they were mainly pissed at the fact that someone wanted 'there' Kid

"Who are you?!" Something yelled from behind them, scaring the crap out of them, though they would never admit it later

They quickly turned around to see a tall man, he looked to be around 20 years old, he was really buff, I mean buffer then Blackstar. He had grey eyes, and was wearing a black t shirt, stained with blood, and black baggy pants with a chain hooked onto both sides

The man glared at them, then his eyes landed on Kid.

"...Kiddo?" He asked surprised

Kid looked at the man in shock and fear. And in a shaky voice said

"D-Drake?"

**Haha Cliffys! Dont worry I will post another chapter as soon as possible ^^ please comment if you want me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...and never will! *cries in the emo corner***

**Enjoyzzzz~**

Kid's POV

No...not him...ANYONE but HIM!

Drake...the one who...USED me...hurt me...No! This cant be real! Im just...dreaming! Thats right this is all one big NIGHTMARE and I'll wake up in the tent next to Blackstar!

"Um Kid...do you know him?" Soul put his hand on my shoulder

"Oh he knows me alright~" Drake walked closer to me, with every step he took forward, I took one back

I probably look pathetic right now, I cant stop shaking...But I cant help it!

Blackstar and Soul must have noticed my fear and stood infront of me, I dont think that made Drake very happy

"Move" His voice sent shivers down my spine...and not in the good way

"No" Both Soul and Blackstar said at the same time

"Well" Drake chuckled"I tried the nice way"

Drake then flicked his wrist and Soul and Blackstar both flew in opposite directions, each hitting a wall with a crack

Drake advanced towards me, I kept backing up until I fell on the bed

"Oh my little Kiddo-kun~ Its been so long, those other boys thought they could be YOU!" Drakes frowned "So I had to kill them..."

I crawled up the bed until I reached the bed frame, he chuckled

"Oh your so cute Kiddo~" He went to grab me but somthing strong knocked into him

"Dont touch him!" Blackstar yelled as he punched Drake in the nose

As Blackstar fought Drake Soul came over to me

"Are you ok?" He asked

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. Soul then picked me up bridal style and started running to the door

We ran out of the room, and I heard Drake yell somthing, and before we knew it we were surrounded by kishin

Soul set me down behind him and turned his arm into a sythe blade. He then ran at the kishin, destroying one after the other, I finaly came to my sences and stared fighting with him

This was impossible! For every kishin you took down two took its place!

"We cant keep this up much longer!" I heard Soul yell

I nodded in agreement, where was Blackstar when you needed him?

"YAHOO!" Speak of the devil

NORMAL POV

Blackstar kicked Drake in the stomach sending him flying across the room and quickly ran out of the room, he normally wasnt one to run from a fight but he needed to help Kid

He ran into the other room and saw Soul and Kid fighting off an avalanche of Kishin

"YAHOO!" He yelled as he jumped into the crowd, taking down every kishin that came in his way with little difficulty

The three of them took down the kishin and made a bee line for the exit, but before they did a green smoke came out of the vents

They suddenly started feeling drowsy, and they collapsed, the image of Drake hovering over them was the last thing they seen until the three boys entered a world of black...

LORD DEATHS POV

I silently paced in the Death room, the students have been gone an awfully long time, what if somthing happened to them?

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, they'll be fine! They have my kiddo there to help them!

But just incase...maybe I should send stein and spirit...

I went to go get them but my mirror turned on before I could do so, I looked back at it and all I could feel was rage

Drake.

The man who hurt my kid was standing right there with a smug look on his face

"What the fuck do you want?!" Usualy I dont swear but I felt like ripping his fucking head clean off his shoulders!

"Oh thats no way to talk to your son-in-law~" He smirked

"Like hell!" I yelled, he was no son of mine!

"Shh" He put a finger to his lips "You might wake the angels~"

He moved the mirror to show Soul and Blackstar lying on the floor uncouncious

"What did you do to them?!" I yelled as Spirit and Stein walked in

"There fine Deathy, but they wont be if you dont do as I say"

Spirit and Stein ran up to me and looked at the mirror and gasped but stayed quiet

"I will never do anything you say! And wheres Kid?!"

NORMAL POV

Spirit stared at Lord Death, he never called Kid, Kid. He usualy called him Kiddo or cutie or something else of equal embarrassment

Drake moved the mirror again to show Kid knocked out and tied on the bed in a star shape

Death didnt say anything...just stood there with an unreadable expression

"...YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT GIVE ME BACK MY KIDDO!" Stein and Spirit jumped at how angry Shinigami-sama sounded

Drake just laughed

"If you want MY Kid back, then you WILL meet my demands"

They had no other options...

"Fine...what do you want?" Death said defeated, he didnt care if he had to wear a chicken hat and do the potty dance, as long as he got his son back

"Well first off..."

**CLIFFYS~~~~~~~~**

**And sorry for the short chapter D: Ill make the next one longer I swear, until then..heres a waffle (^_^)# **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Well first off...I want you to erase Kids memories of me. Then you will allow me to attend the DWMA" Drake spoke calmly, and put his hands behind his back

"Why?! What would you-"Drake silenced Lord Death by taking a gun out from behind him and pointing it at Souls head

"No questions. Just do it. Oh and one more thing" Drake smirked" If you ever think of backing out or causing me bodily harm while Im there"Drake held up a small black remote"Lets just say the albino and dumbass will not be attending mine and Kids wedding~"

Death grumbled under his breath

"I will give you 3 hours to come up with an answer" The mirror then turned back into Deaths reflection

"Umm Lord Death, are you really going to do this?" Spirit asked after a minute of stressful silence

"I have to...He will kill Soul and Blackstar without hesitation, and I have a pretty good idea on what he would do to my poor Kiddo...But I dont understand, why would he want Kid to forget about him? And why go to the DWMA?" Death rubbed his head with his overly sized hand

"If I may Death. Drake probably has an entirley diffrent outcome on this, by making Kid forget about him he has another chance at winning kids heart, and when he attends the school he will have more time with him" They looked at Stein for a second

"Thats...genius!" Spirit exclaimed

Death nodded

"Well...he didnt say to erase our memories, or soul or blackstar, we could get the two of them to keep Drake away from Kid, considering they both like kid it wouldnt be a problem" Stein said as he puffed his smoke

"Yes-Wait...Soul and Blackstar like my Kid?" Death asked confused "I never knew"

"Its kind of obvious..."

Death shrugged "As long as nothing happens to my Kiddo I dont care"

Death sighed and tapped on his mirror bringing up a very disterbing sight, Drake was sitting on the bed hovering over Kid. But he was just..staring at him

Death cleared his throat and Drake looked over at him

"Have your answer?" Drake smiled at him but didnt move off of Kid

"Yes, we will erase his memories and you will attend my school. Now let them go" Drake sighed and got off Kid

"Fine, we will be there in 4 hours, dont wait up my soon to be father in law~"

**4 hours later**

Drake walked up to the DWMA Kid in his arms bridal style while Soul and Blackstar were being carried by a half boned kishin

He smirked and walked up the long staircase, when he got to the top there was Lord Death, beside him stood Spirit and Stein and four kids Drake had never seen before standing behind them, but you know them as Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, who all held looks of concern for the three

"Well hello~ Nice to see you again Deathy, new mask?" Drake chuckled

"Give me the students" Death said in his old grim voice

"Fine, keemish, give him the idiots" When he said this the kishin holding Soul and Blackstar walked over to lord death and set them down infront of his feet then went back to Drakes side

Maka and Tsubaki ran over to the two, shaking them untill there eyelids fluttered open

"Now give me my son" Drake sighed

"Fine. AFTER you erase his memory" Stein walked over to them and took a helmet looking thing out of his pocket (dont know how it fit...oh well read on!) and with a sad sigh set it on Kids striped head

Kids face scrunched with pain for a minute before the helmet made a beeping noise, Stein took it off his head as Kid opened his eyes

"Ugh...did anyone get the licence plate of that thing that hit me...my head kills" He fully opened his eyes and looked at Drake confused"Who are you?"

Before he could answer Death grabbed Kid and pulled him into a bone crushing hug

"F-Father?"

"I thought I lost my little baby!" Death yelled as he swung kid around in circles, causing the others to laugh

"Father please put me down!" Death sighed but complied"Now...what exactly happened?"

"That dosent matter, what matters is that your safe"Death said in his usual happy voice

Liz and Patty quickly ran over to Kid and hugged him as well but this hug didn't crack his ribs unlike his fathers

"Well class is still in session, I should get going" Stein looked at his watch then rolled away on his swivel chair (how do you spell swivel? I dont believe thats right...)

"Yes you should all go to class now" Death said, but glareed at Drake, who smiled at him"Can you seven show Drake around?"

Soul and Blackstar looked at Death like he was insane

"Theres NO WAY hes going here!" Soul yelled

"Yes, he is going here, and I ask you to please show him around" Death pulled soul and blackstar out of hearing range"I need you two to keep an eye on kid alright?"

They both nodded, still confused but headed into the school behind the others

**Tbc~**


End file.
